


Playing Cupid

by Yennefer_Maleficent_Black



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Supercorp Support Group Discord, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black
Summary: After restoring balance, the Monitor gave Sam Arias her memories back so she could take her place as Lena's friend again. As Lena's friend, she can't help but notice how Kara and Lena dance around each other even though all the two want is to be close again. When even Alex and her daughter urged her to do something, she is practically forced to give the two a little nudge into the right direction.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Playing Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly in Sam's POV, I'm sorry if that's not to your liking. This is a Oneshot inspired by the people on the supercorp discord server I somehow found myself on (not that I'm complaining I love it there)

“Come on, mum! We’re going to be late,” exclaimed an elated Ruby while pulling her mother down the hallway towards Kara’s apartment. A slight chuckle escaped Sam as she let her daughter drag her towards a party she had reservations about.

It had only been a week since this strange man – the Monitor – had shown up at her doorstep with Lena and Supergirl – Kara – in tow. The Monitor looked rather displeased when he explained their overall situation to her. Apparently, Lena’s brother had stolen a position he had had no right to, their universe had almost been irradicated and they were on “Earth-Prime”, where nobody but a selected few knew that Lex was in fact not a hero and had not died tragically in a car crash. No, the Monitor had gotten enough backlash for bringing him back in the first place that he simply returned him to his – rightfully – dead state.

At that point, Sam had asked what that had to do with her. “Wish I knew,” the Monitor said in a neutral fashion. Kara had taken it upon herself to explain, “after we got rid of Lex the _immoral_ way and restored Superman’s rightfully place, and after everyone was restored to our current world, I insisted we restore your memory of our old world.”

“Why me?” A major headache had been coming her way, so she had thought she might as well ask. An awkward silence had fallen over them, with the Monitor in the corner, looking impartial, almost bored. Seemingly not wanting to look at anyone in the room, Supergirl had replied, “because Kara… because _I_ broke Lena’s trust and she needs a friend who hasn’t betrayed her in the past year.”

Sam understood that Lena needed her, she just wished she wouldn’t have to remember every detail from their past life for it. Remembering the whole Reign disaster was something she could decidedly have done without. She could’ve also done with more time to bring order to her memories, now that she had both her original and Earth-Prime memories. Alas, Kara had invited her to a little ‘the bad guys are gone’ celebration, and her daughter had missed Lena and Kara. How Ruby managed to deal with so many conflicting memories was beyond Sam.

Annoyed by the fact that her mother was deeply lost in thought again, she took it upon herself to knock on the metal door. No two seconds later, a beaming Kara opened the door, pulling them both into a dangerously tight hug. The brunette was grateful when Lena cut in with a humorous tone, “easy there, Kara, you don’t want to suffocate them, do you?”

With a sheepish smile, Kara stepped away, letting Lena greet the two of them while looking at her with a guilty look on her face. The look had been fleeting, though. So fleeting, in fact, that Sam wasn’t sure if she had imagined it. Seeing as there was no use dwelling on it, now that Kara was back to being a beam of sunshine. The brunette handed her the present she had brought and stepped inside, immediately being greeted by Alex, Nia, Brainy and a few others.

During the following two hours, Sam had more fun than she would’ve anticipated. She caught up with Alex and, when Ruby demanded some time with her, got to know Kelly and Nia. After a short while, Lena had come to join them for a time before wandering over to Brainy and Kara. She noticed that it took Kara less than five minutes to “subtly” stare at Lena like a lost puppy before awkwardly excusing herself and joining Alex and Ruby instead.

Soon, Sam noticed a pattern. Every so often, Lena would join Kara in whatever group she was in, obviously trying to get closer to her again, to rebuild their friendship after what happened. Kara, however, was oblivious to all that. Five minutes was the longest she stayed before excusing herself. Now and again, Sam would catch a glimpse of frustration over Kara’s uselessness on Lena’s face. Lena, who very obviously still, despite their conflict, had feelings for the blonde with no knowledge how to bring them up.

She may not be as good in reading Kara as she was Lena, but Sam was more than ready to bet that Kara had feelings for Lena too. There was no other way for her to interpret the forlorn looks she was throwing the brunette. The problem seemed to be that Kara wasn’t aware of Lena’s feelings or the fact she was apparently forgiven already. That meant that Kara continued to try and accommodate Lena’s feelings by giving her space, not aware that that was, in fact, the opposite of the woman’s wishes.

When Kara was alone in the kitchen, Sam took the opportunity and walked up to her. Having heard her approach, Kara turned to face her with a smile. That smile quickly turned into a rather confused frown when Sam entered her personal space with determination. Before the blonde could say anything, Sam looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention and whispered imploringly, “look, Kara, I have no idea how you see your situation, but what I see is Lena going after you, trying to strengthen your bond again. So stop giving her space when she clearly doesn’t want it!”

Not waiting for a response, Sam turned and walked back over to Alex, who immediately noticed Kara’s gobsmacked expression and asked what that had been about. A smug expression settled on her face when Lena – yet again – walked over to Kara, this time with a look of slight concern on her face. Turning to Alex, she said, “well, _someone_ had to knock some sense into that sister of yours.”

“It’s not like I haven’t tried. Let’s see if you succeeded first, though, she can be incredibly thick sometimes,” Alex growled. To Sam’s utter dismay, Kara proved her sister to be right when she walked away not two minutes later. It was almost painful to watch and both women suppressed a groan of frustration.

Splitting up, Alex went over to Kelly and Nia again whereas Sam joined Lena. Her friend was currently topping off her wine more that would be deemed appropriate, but these were extenuating circumstances. When Lena finally turned her attention to her, she asked, “you know, between Jack, James, and Kara, I can’t help but wonder, have you always had a thing for morons who can’t take a hint?”

The joke was almost worth the scathing look Lena threw her through dangerously narrowed eyes. Almost. When she didn’t comment in the slightest, Sam added for good measure, “judging by how things are going for you so far, I’d suggest you try being honest about your feelings.”

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Lena mumbled into her wineglass before stalking away. Avoidance, Sam noted. It was Lena’s go-to coping mechanism when she wasn’t forced to face anything head-on. Between that and Kara’s obliviousness, Sam deemed the two of them as a lost cause.

Ruby started yawning at some point, and though Sam was almost sure she was faking them, she went to Lena and asked whether the offer of occupying a room in her penthouse was still standing. With wide eyes, Lena realised how late it was and said, “of course! Let me call my driver so he can get here.”

Obviously having listened in, Kara joined them and offered t fly them over, as that would be quicker. Knowing how much Lena hated flying, Sam kept quiet and stared at her. After opening and closing her mouth a few times indecisively, Lena answered, “well, okay. But you’ll have to fly e over first, if you don’t mind, and let me check if everything is ready.” Without further ado, Kara picked Lena up, her face looking a bit disgruntled about the fact that Lena would be the first to say goodbye.

Her daughter leant in to whisper in her ear as soon as Kara was out the window. “Is it me or are they both behaving like useless lesbians?” Sam did not stop to question where Ruby had learned that term. Instead, she just nodded in agreement, unsure how she felt about her daughter noticing the awkward dance between the two.

“Can’t we play Cupid for them, mom? If they’re left to themselves, they won’t act on their feelings until they are old and grey,” the child said with a pleading look on her face. Baffled, Sam looked at Ruby. Normally she was against meddling, strongly against it, in fact. It was none of their business. Alas, Ruby was right.

Alex practically made her decision for her when she cut in, “please do. Most of us tried pushing the two together but nothing worked so far. It’s worth a try.” Nodding, she accepted her fate that she would now put her nose in another person’s business. That she’d do it to help her friend made it only marginally better.

Before she could answer, however, Kara flew back in, looking around with a broad grin. With mischief in her eyes, Ruby announced that now it was her turn to fly. Her daughter’s bravery – or rather reckless lack of fear – scared her sometimes. Deep down she knew that Kara would never let anything happen to Ruby, though, so she had zero objections.

As soon as the two of them were out of sight, Sam let out a sigh as she turned to Alex, Kelly and Nia. All of them were looking at her expectantly. With some reservation, she said, “fine. I’ll try my best on the way to the penthouse but I can and will not make any promises.”

She didn’t have to wait long for Kara to come back. Not feeling like being carried bridal style, Sam climbed on Kara’s back and enjoyed the wind hitting her face, playing with her hair, as they flew through the night. Soon, she remembered that she still had to talk some sense into the blonde, so she pointed at the roof of one of the higher buildings and asked Kara to stop there.

On slightly unsteady feet, Sam took a deep breath as Kara turned to face her with a concerned look on her face. Chuckling, she said, “don’t worry, I’m fine. Flying is probably the only thing I miss about being a Kryptonian. We stopped because I wanted to ask you why you didn’t listen to what I told you in the kitchen. Why won’t you stop running from Lena?”

A sour look appeared on Kara’s face, and she turned to look at the city at their feet. Sam had almost given up on waiting for an answer when she finally responded, “you know me, Sam. I love my friends without abandon and after how I hurt her, I don’t want to suffocate her with that.”

“I’m guessing the fact you love her as more than just a friend doesn’t make it easier?” That question caught Kara off-guard, making her whirl around so fast that she would’ve gotten whiplash were she human. Panic colouring her features, she whispered, “you know?”

Giving her an incredulous look, Sam shot back, “your subtlety about your feelings is so bad that everyone knows. Even Ruby noticed, and she doesn’t even pay attention to such things.” Flinching at the harsh truth, Kara turned back to the city again. With some strain, she said, “well, since nothing will come from it, it doesn’t really matter. Come on, we have to go before someone starts worrying.” Not arguing, Sam stepped closer again and let herself be carried the rest of the way.

Ruby and Lena were waiting on the balcony when they arrived, and before they were in their line of sight, Sam saw Lena search the night-sky. The spark in her eyes when seeing Kara also didn’t escape her notice. Kara, on the other hand, stayed true to herself and, instead of hugging them all goodnight, awkwardly said, “well, thank you guys for coming tonight, it was really fun with you. Have a good night, and call when you need anything.”

She took off, and when she was gone, both Ruby and Sam rounded up on Lena, staring her down. Confused, she looked at them with big, green eyes and asked what was going on. Ruby was faster than her mother and asked, “do you always stare longingly into the night, or just when you know Kara is coming?” Lena’s expression quickly turned scandalised as she realised that she had just been called out by a kid.

Not able to keep a chuckle from passing her lips, she ushered Ruby inside, commenting that she thought it was time for them to go to bed. Displeasure was displayed all over Ruby’s face, but she didn’t talk back. Regarding Lena with an earnest look, Sam said, “thanks for letting us stay and good night, Lena. Oh – think about what Ruby said, will you? She may just have been right.”

In their room, Ruby turned to her with a petulant look on her face. “Why would we go to be when we have a mission,” she asked incredulously. Putting a slight smile on her face, Sam said, “because we are patient and this delicate situation needs to be handled with precision. Don’t worry, we’ll trick them. Just not today.”

Apparently appeased with that explanation, Ruby was ready to go to bed.

* * *

A week later, on Friday evening, Lena got out of her car and thanked her driver. Looking around, she quickly found Kara standing close to the entrance of the restaurant they were to meet Sam at. Stopping for a second, Lena seized up Kara before being discovered by the blonde. She was wearing a sky blue dress, complimenting her cerulean eyes perfectly. 

With a smile on her lips, she approached Kara, pulling her into a hug. At this point, she had had enough of Kara’s insecurity and if she needed to be hit over the head with the broad hint, then Lena was more than happy to do that.

“Is Sam coming later?” Mentally cursing about Kara’s self-restraint, Lena took her phone out of her purse to check for messages. Very quickly she went from cursing Kara to cursing Sam when she read, _‘So sorry to do this, but Ruby came down with a cold! You two enjoy this evening, on me, of course. Love, Sam. P.S. Lena, stop being a coward and talk to Kara about your feelings, please.’_

“Sam is not coming, Ruby came down with a cold,” said Lena with a clipped tone of voice while sending her friend an answer. She wished Ruby well, though something told her that the child was perfectly fine. After both of their comments during and after the party a week ago, this just felt like a trap.

“Oh, well, should we, uhm…” before Kara could suggest leaving again, the restaurant’s usher stepped outside, said, “pardon the intrusion, Ladies Danvers and Luthor? Your table is ready for you.” There was something in his eyes that Lena couldn’t quite place, something that spoke of knowledge. She still didn’t like it when people kept something from her.

Silently, both of them followed the elderly man. Kara was fidgeting, most likely because she still thought that Lena hadn’t forgiven her yet, and because of the anxiety bubbling inside her as a result. They were lead to a small balcony away from the rest of the restaurant, protected from prying eyes and surrounded by bushes with roses and other flowers. The table itself was prepared for two people, decorated with candles and flower petals.

Lena pursed her lips when the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. This had been a trap, and there was no doubt in her mind that Sam had never planned on coming tonight. When Kara turned to face her with a confused look, Lena met her with steady eyes. When the blonde asked whether she had known about this, Lena scoffed and said, “hardly. I wouldn’t use Sam to trick you into going on a date with me. Though I have to hand it to her, she was creative in forcing you not to run away from me for once.”

“A date? Lena, I’m not running from you, I’m-“ “giving you space, yes Kara, I know. But did you ever stop to think that maybe I don’t want space?” Stepping around her best friend, she took a seat on one of the chairs and threw the blonde an expectant look, urging her to take a seat.

“Wait, you want this?” The confusion in her voice made Lena think that maybe, just maybe, Sam had been right. Maybe she really was attracted to morons who couldn’t take a hint. Not that Kara was a moron, she was quite intelligent, actually. She just had moments where she didn’t act like the brightest person in the room.

Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Lena refused to answer until Kara sat down. It took the blonde a second, but when she realised what the brunette wanted, she took a seat almost too fast. Satisfied with the end-result, Lena reached across the table for Kara’s hand and clarified, “Kara, sweet, beautiful Kara. Yes, I want this. You may not have noticed this, but I have forgiven you a while ago. See, you might have noticed it, had you not been so hell-bent on giving me enough space to all but fly away.”

Completely gobsmacked, Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times before bowing her head and hiding behind the menu. Slightly shaking her head, Lena took a look at the menu herself and quietly wondered if Kara even knew French, though she had her doubts.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the blonde asked the waiter what he could recommend, to which she responded by cutting in and ordering for her. At that, Kara stared at her with a questioning look. “Come now, Kara. We had a fight – well, war, almost – but that doesn’t mean that you never were my best friend, okay? I know you, and I know what you like. We’ve known each other long enough to let me remember your tastes.”

At first, Kara merely blinked at her and took a deep breath. Deciding that now it was her time to get some space, Lena turned her head to look at the view. Her eyes snapped back to the blonde when she heard her name, and Kara said, “Alex convinced me to come because I wanted to give you space. She said I was being ridiculous but… Lena are you sure that you want this? Are you sure you are ready to forgive me?”

It started out as a chuckle, and from there on it developed into a full-blown laugh. Lena hadn’t laughed like that in ages, and yet, if someone asked who she had last laughed like that with, she would’ve been sure it was with Kara too. Wiping tears from her eyes, she stared Kara down with a spark of mischief shining in her eyes and said, “Lord knows I tried being mad at you and not forgiving you, Kara. I really, _really_ did. But look at me, I never stood a chance.”

“A chance against what,” Kara breathed with a slight frown. Just as Lena was about to form an answer, the waiter came with their food. Thinking better of it, Lena took the cutlery and staved Kara off, saying, “let’s eat and get to that later. Why don’t you tell me how Alex is doing in the meantime, hm? How are you?”

And with that, the tension was gone. The two of them talked about any- and everything and, all in all, it felt like old times. Before everything had gone to hell. Both of them were relaxed and back to admiring the other when they felt like they could get away with it.

After desert, Lena looked at Kara and offered to call her driver to take them to her penthouse for a drink. The blonde seemed hesitant at the idea, probably yet again thinking about the possibility of scaring Lena off, but the brunette said, “come on, Kara, I still owe you the story on the battle I lost.” Finally caving, Kara went home with her.

“So, what didn’t you stand a chance against,” Kara asked as soon as she hit the couch. Chuckling at her impatience, Lena sat down right next to her. Taking Kara’s glass and setting it down on the coffee table, she decided to do what someone told her to – even if it was only this once in her life.

Taking Kara’s hand into her own, Lena took a breath and said, “no matter how hard I tried to hate you, Kara, I couldn’t. Because I love you. My love for you is stronger than anything I’ve ever felt. And I fear that no matter what you do, no matter how much you hurt me, I’ll always love you. That I’d always come back to you, and the best thing I can do is ask you not to do that.”

Kara stared at her for a moment, and just as Lena was about to think that she had broken her brain, she spluttered, “no! Lena, I… you know I made a mistake but you have to believe that I would never hurt you like that ever again. I never wanted to hurt you in the first place! There are no words that could describe the love I have for you, but I love you Lena, and I’d rather die than hurt you again.”

“Please don’t die on me,” breathed Lena before closing the gap between them. Kara’s hand, which had wandered to Lena’s cheek during her emotional outburst, found its way to the back of her neck, pulling her closer as she kissed her back without hesitation.

When they broke apart again, Lena let out a short laugh. Letting her thumb trail over Kara’s bottom lip, she stared deep into her eyes. There was so much love in those blue depths, and all the hesitation and had molten away. She had done it. She had gotten her Kara back.

Hesitating slightly, she pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling of finally being close to the blonde again. Better yet, the feeling of finally being as close to her as she had wanted to for years now. “What’s going on,” Kara’s whisper broke her out of her reverie.

Grinning, she confessed, “I just… thought back to all those lunch-dates we had, how close we’ve always been and how glad I am to be close to you again. Kara… I don’t think I want you to leave.”

“Like, tonight?” The blonde blinked at her owlishly, not fully comprehending what Lena was saying. Which was a good thing, seeing as Lena was secretly berating herself over following a stupid stereotype.

“Like ever, Kara. I love you and I’ve known you for years, there is no doubt in my mind. My opinion, my love for you, it will not change, not tomorrow, not next year, not in ten,” she implored. Leaning back in the slightest, Lena took in every feature of Kara, trying to seize up her reaction.

A slight frown appeared on Kara’s face, and Lena could practically see the wheels turning in her head. The frown disappeared after a second and she asked, “Lena, are you asking me to move in with you.”

“Only if you are comfortable with that,” Lena was quick to amend. Kara chuckled and responded, “I am, but I have a lease agreement, Lena. It’s up in four months. How about we go on a couple more dates and see if this continues working as well as this evening?”

She was reluctant, and Lena understood, she honestly did. Giving her another grin, she kissed her again before saying, “that sounds like a plan.”

Kara hummed into the kiss and, after a while, she joked, “might wanna give Sam a call and thank her for playing Cupid later. Not that she didn’t try already last week.” Both of them laughed at that before picking up their glasses, drinking their wine and making out between glasses before falling asleep on the couch, cuddled together and with content smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Come find me on Tumblr (yennefer-maleficent-black) if you like.


End file.
